Repercussions
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: This is the sequel to Demon Heat. Warning foreshadowed yaoi! Complete


Author's Note: Umm, I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. All I own is this rather insane plot line and Talya. This of course is my sequel to Demon Heat and unfortunately, there is a third installation in the works so those of you this is really grossing out, well don't read. For those of you who are as sick and twisted as my muses, go ahead and enjoy this rather...tame, sequel. The third, and hopefully last, installation will more than make up for the low rating on this.

Repercussions

The next day, Talya is not surprised to be summoned by Koenma. "Here goes nothing. Let's hope I don't have to yell and scream at him to make my point," she says towards Toguro and the others.

"You'll do fine, Kit," Karasu tells her. She grins back at him and heads to see the pint-sized leader of spirit world.

"You called?" she says entering the room. Yusuke is standing by the desk glaring at her. She rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me, Yusuke threw a fit because I went into heat yesterday."

"He tells me that he found you in your bed with ALL four members of team Toguro," Koenma answers trying to keep a straight face although Talya can tell that he's hiding a grin.

"Yeah, I kinda went into heat, they came in and well...you know," she tells him airily.

"You didn't have to let all FOUR of them in there!" Yusuke yells, "That was completely and totally unnecessary, Talya."

"Just what is your problem, Yusuke? I went into heat and they were there to help. I don't see what the problem is or the law you act as if I broke," she snaps back.

"How about fraternizing with the enemy?" Yusuke retorts.

"They are NOT our enemies, Yusuke! For the eighth time, they are our TEAMMATES!" she yells back.

"Yusuke, she has a point," Koenma interjects, "As much as I know it disturbs you to think of them as such, they ARE your comrades." Yusuke glowers.

"Why can't you send them back to Limbo?" he whines. That does it. Talya's had about all she can take.

"Why don't you go to Limbo and save the rest of us the headache of having to deal with your childish stupidities?" she snarls as her ears flatten. She was so close to summoning her ice rosewhip and letting him have it. Yusuke's eyes narrow.

"So be it. Just don't blame me if they end up there," he growls storming out of the room. Talya lets out a snarl of her own. She knew he was threatening them and she is not taking too kindly to that sort of bull shit from someone like Yusuke. If he even tried to lay one finger on any of the four demons downstairs she would kill him. 'Umm, what the hell do you think you are doing?' her conscience asks, 'From what I have seen you are trying to set yourself up for a heartbreak by becoming fond of four demons you have absolutely no place getting fond of.'

'I am NOT getting fond of them,' she retorts knowing what a lie that is. "Talya," Koenma says getting her attention. She looks at the pint-sized prince. "He is going to try and hurt them you know."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. If he does make that sort of an attempt, I will kill him," she answers. She looks at Koenma firmly. "I mean it. I WILL kill him if he tries to hurt those who are mine." The moment the words come out of her mouth, she realizes that she was really, really shit-fucked. Koenma raises an eyebrow obviously amused at her outburst.

"Yours?" he asks curiously. She turns bright red. He chuckles. "This should be an interesting altercation. If it comes down to it, you may do as you threatened but IF and only IF the situation calls for it."

"Yes, Koenma," she answers trying frantically to get her face to quit feeling so hot. 'Why the hell did I say THAT?' she wonders.

'Umm, maybe it is because you stupidly went and got fond of the four of them,' her conscience sneers, 'Did you ever think about that?'

'Oh go jump in a hole.'

'I can't do that, but you seem to have dug yourself a pretty deep one.'

'I have not. It was a measly slip of the tongue. It doesn't mean anything.'

'You know that is a lie. You want them...the FOUR of them for Inari knows why. You need to nip this in the bud before they find out and things get really, really messy.'

'I am going insane. It is official. I am standing here having an argument with myself as to whether or not I am getting too attached to Team Toguro. I think I am going to go see Genkai.'

The psychic is easily found at her temple though Talya is hesitant to approach her as she is rather unsure of how to ask her question without sounding really, really stupid. She sighs and finally decides to just go for it. "Genkai," she says softly. The pink haired woman looks up at her. "May I ask your advice?"

"What is it, child?" Genkai asks giving Talya her full attention. The young Kitsune looks rather distraught.

"I-I recently went into heat and the only ones around were our new allies," she says quietly. She sees Genkai look worried and hurries to assure her. "No, they didn't hurt me, Genkai. Actually, they've made me feel more loved and cherished then I have ever felt and therein lies the problem. I have gotten rather attached to them; an attachment that is not the most wholesome idea in my field of work and I was wondering if you might share some wisdom with me as to how to deal with something like this."

"First, let me say that I am not so surprised that this happened. I have noticed Yusuke's less then warm opinion of you. If you truly want to know what I think, then this is my advice for you: Don't do anything. Let the situation come about as it will. You might end up having a long fight but in the end it will be worth it," Genkai tells her.

"So basically whatever will be, will be?" she asks. Genkai smiles and nods. "Okay, I think I can do this."

"If worse comes to worse, I know that Kurama will be on your side."

"That is rather reassuring. Yusuke is suicidal but not enough that he would dare take on Yoko Kurama."

"Yet he is stupid enough to challenge a female kitsune who has chosen a group of demons as her own?"

"About that..."

"Talk to Yoko, Talya. He is the best one to talk about this with."

"Thank you, Genkai."

"You're welcome, child."

Talya leaves feeling a little bit better then when she had arrived though she is still rather unsure as to how she is going to deal with the situation as it stands thus far. That's when she senses that something is wrong and hurries back to the others hoping that Yusuke isn't doing something to try and hurt any of the four of them. Her ears pick up the sound of a fight and she moves quickly recognizing both combatants. The idiot was going to die now.

Arriving, she finds Yusuke forcing Ani to defend himself as the shorter demon has been told NOT to retaliate against the spirit detectives. A fact he is bitterly ruing as the obviously pissed off Yusuke is intent on seeing him dead. "You have ten seconds to get away from him before I kill you," Talya snarls making her presence known.

"This does not concern you, Talya," Yusuke responds.

"Bullshit! You know very well that this concerns me, you pretentious bastard!" she growls as her ice rosewhip appears.

"Talya, I swear to you, if you get in my way I will not hesitate to make you my enemy," he hisses back. Talya doesn't flinch.

"I have been your enemy since I arrived five years ago, Yusuke. I am not scared of you. I won't let you endanger them while I still breath," she responds.

"Yusuke, don't push her," a voice interrupts. Kurama approaches them.

"Kurama, I don't see how you are taking her side on this," Yusuke says staring at the redhead. Kurama gives a look that plainly says that he thinks Yusuke is an idiot.

"I am a kitsune, Yusuke," he tells him exasperated, "when are you going to get that through your thick skull?"

"Never," Talya mutters as she walks over to Ani. The golden-eyed demon looks at her gratefully. "You okay?"

"Yes," he answers, "Though I don't know about Yusuke." She turns around in time to see the Spirit Detective get sent sprawling on his ass. Kurama looks rather satisfied with himself.

"I have been waiting years to do that," he remarks looking smugly at his fist, "That felt really, really good." Talya laughs at the shocked look on Yusuke's face. Obviously, the dark haired youth hadn't expected THAT from Kurama.

"What the hell was that for?" Yusuke demands. Kurama looks at him and Talya is shocked to see flecks of gold in Kurama's green depths. 'Yoko's mad?' she thinks wondering why the silver-haired kitsune is so close to the surface, 'This cannot be good.'

"That was for bothering them," he answers in a deeper voice. Talya watches, stunned, as Kurama transforms to Yoko. The silver-haired kitsune looks at Yusuke with no little amount of anger. "I will protect what I consider mine." Talya looks at Ani who stares back at her rather fearfully. Both of them have the same thought running through their heads. 'What the hell?' Obviously, Yusuke is just as confused.

"What?" he asks. The legendary bandit gives a sly, possessive smile.

"They are MINE," Yoko answers.

"Who exactly does yours include?" Yusuke demands. Yoko gives him a cold smile.

"Talya and Team Toguro," he answers smirking, "They just aren't aware of it...yet." Talya sees Ani's eyes widen. 'Are you all right?' she asks him through their link.

'No, you?' he responds.

'Umm...no. What the hell is he talking about?'

'I have a suspicion that we will find out once Yusuke decides to stop being an idiot.'

'This might take awhile then.'

'That would be good for us then, wouldn't it?'

'Yeah, yeah it would.' She turns and looks at the silver-haired demon wondering just when the universe got sent to Limbo. Now she is even more confused then she had been before going to see Genkai. What was Yoko doing?

As the argument between Yusuke and Yoko escalates, Talya and Ani decide to head inside to avoid any attacks that might be launched. Both of them sit on the couch and look at each other worriedly. "What happened?" Karasu asks noticing the rather panicky expressions.

"Umm...we aren't really sure," Talya admits looking at him, "Though I think Yoko's finally lost his mind."

"Why?" the raven-haired demon asks.

"Because he's out there in an argument with Yusuke about not touching what belongs to him," Ani responds.

"Wait, what?" Bui asks hearing the conversation.

"Apparently Yoko has decided that the five of us belong to him," Talya answers staring at the door, "I am not sure what that means."

"It means that you're his, in every definition of the word," Hiei responds standing at the top of the stairs. Talya looks up at him and the shorter demon gives her a sly smirk.

"When did he decide this?" she asks.

"He's been determined for almost two months now but hasn't wanted to rush things," Hiei answers. Talya closes her eyes for a moment.

"What part do you play in all of this?" she demands.

"I am merely the one who makes sure you stay in the same room until he finishes dealing with what he perceives as a threat to his own," he answers. Talya opens her eyes and looks at him. He grins again. "You won't be too opposed to this, I assure you."

"Great, just great. I have to go and get fond of the four of them, make Yusuke openly declare himself my enemy, and I find that the legendary Bandit wants me and mine. This has to be the universe's most fucked-up day," she mutters. Her ears twitch as she picks up the sound of footsteps. She turns and stares at the door, which opens seconds later to reveal Yoko. Slowly, she stands up. "What do you want, Yoko?"

"I thought that was abundantly clear," he responds looking at her.

"They," she says pointing at Team Toguro, "are MINE. What makes you think that I am willing to share them with YOU?" She has no idea what possesses her to say that to Yoko though the older kitsune looks only more amused.

"Because," he purrs sidling up to her, "I don't only want them. I want YOU as well." His hand cups her chin and he tilts her up to face him. "I have yet to be denied what I want, little kit." Her hazel-brown eyes widen at the implications of such a statement.

"I-I," she stammers trying not to get lost in the golden depths staring into her own. The older kitsune smiles slyly before placing one hand on her hip and pulling her forward so that she is pressed up against him. She shivers.

"You won't be able to resist me for long, little one. I WILL have you," he promises before releasing her and heading towards the stairs. He looks back at the five of them. "You WILL be MINE."

Talya sinks slowly down onto the couch wondering what just happened. "Kit?" Ani asks softly. She looks up at him almost afraid to see his expression. He gives her a reassuring smile. "This is...an interesting turn of events."

"Really? I didn't notice," Bui remarks sarcastically from the couch. Oto silences him with a look.

"Well, one thing is for sure, we are most definitely screwed," Karasu remarks.

"Figuratively and literally," Talya murmurs. She feels Ani gently stroke her hair. She closes her eyes and leans into the touch. It was official; she was really, really, shit-fucked now. Not only was she attracted to four guys; she had a fifth who happened to be a rather sexy Kitsune who was vowing to have her AND them. "This is all my fault."

"How is this your fault?" Ani inquires.

"I should have remembered that it was my time to go into heat and taken the necessary steps to deal with it," she answers feeling even more miserable now.

"I don't really see why this is such a horrible situation," Karasu remarks. She looks at him. "I am serious, Kit. I don't see what is so bad about this." She sighs.

"For what it is worth, I don't regret it," she finally says, "I am really, really fond of you guys." 'Great, now you actually ADMITTED it, way to go,' her conscience groans, 'You really want to screw yourself over don't you?'

"No less fond then we are of you, Kit," Oto tells her. She looks at him and sees a soft smile. She returns it.

"Well, now all we have to do is try and deal with the obviously very possessive thief upstairs," Bui announces, "but that shouldn't be too hard...right?" Somehow, Talya is not so sure of that. She looks up the stairs in the direction Yoko had gone. What was he planning? She has a feeling they would find out soon enough. 'This is what I get for not remembering when I am going into heat,' she thinks sighing. Now nothing was going to be the same.


End file.
